passagefandomcom-20200215-history
Colour
A life's colour is a reflection of its beliefs, and shows the world how that life sees it. It is primarily used for role-play purposes. Overview As a life is inherently tied to the essence that made it, how the life perceives the world around it is shown though this essence. Every species will have some noticeable feature which shows this colour, such as hair, the underside of feathers, or gills etc. and this area will glow lightly. The only exception to this is creatures with the Grounded trait, who have no part of them that is unformed essence due to the lack of a tie to the void. A Grounded creature will still have a colour, but it won't be immediately noticeable. The hue of this colour represents a location around the wheel to the right, while the lightness of the colour represents the application of that colour. A life's beliefs will fall somewhere between Chaos and Harmony (as the up/down axis), between Change and Growth (as the left/right axis) and the world and the self (the darkness). Causing it to fall into one of the ten areas of belief, although the colour itself will be more nuanced than ten categories. Although a creature's colour will passively glow, this may be controlled as desired, to an extent. With minimal but focused effort, a creature can almost completely hide this glow by stopping their flow to the void, causing the areas of colour to appear simply as that colour. While a creature is doing this, their recovery will not effect their essence. Should a creature shift in any way, its colour will vibrantly glow, to the point where intense shifting may be blinding to look at. This is completely uncontrollable, and a necessary evil (or added bonus) of shifting. The Values Understanding the individual values of that make up a life's colour is crucial to deciding what it is. Chaos and Harmony This represents how the life views progress of the self, where chaos leans towards personal goals and a general disregard for other factors, while harmony leans towards collective care and growth as a community for an individual to have value. Change and Growth This represents how the life views the state of the world, where change leans towards constant change for the world to have any meaning, while growth leans towards preserving the world as it is. The World and The self The darkness of a colour represents how focused the life's views are, where lighter leans towards acknowledging the views of others as equal to your own, and darker leans towards a single-minded and near-immutable purpose. Put simply, the light and dark represent Mera and Omera. The Areas of Belief The ten areas of belief will determine how your colour effects your flux. Regardless of your colour, you will have three base points in flux, which can change as your colour does. You may not allocate more than two base flux points towards one Attribute. * Cos - Associated with chaos. Known for not relating with others meaningfully, and not allowing them to get close enough to truly know them. You may have flux in Mind, Spirit or Name. * Sett - Associated with Potential. Known for ambition and a drive to push everything to draw out the best in it. You may have flux in Mind or Spirit. * Vyr - Associated with growth. Known for wanting to preserve what's around them completely. You may have flux in Body, Mind or Spirit. * Dao - Associated with Creation. Known for wanting to bring things together and make the world better for those in it. You may have flux in Body or Mind. * Lyne - Associated with harmony. Known for seeking others out in their lives, usually taking value in how others see them. You may have flux in Body, Mind or Name. * Fell - Associated with Decay. Known for having little care for the world in general, fueled by an acceptance of the natural order of things. You may have flux in Body or Name. * Ixe - Associated with change. Known for having little ties to the way that things are, and even a desire to influence them to change. You may have flux in Body, Spirit or Name. * Dune - Associated with Destruction. Known for being volatile and passionate, with a very active role in the world around them. You may have flux in Spirit or Name. * Nue - Associated with nothing. Known for having little conviction on their own, usually leaning towards what others need. You may have flux in any attributes. * Void - Associated with only one thing. Notorious for doing whatever they feel that they must, with no care for others. You have 2 base flux in everything that doesn't directly work towards your purpose, but +2 towards anything that does. The flux granted by colours should not influence what colour is chosen, as the colour of a life has extensive role-play implications in how you see the world and how the world sees you. Change As a colour is directly tied to the personality of a life. If the personality of a life changes, so does the colour. This is a significant thing, as a life must be fundamentally different for this to happen, although such a change won't necessarily change its area of belief. Upon doing so, the life must re-assign its flux according to its new hue.